Delilah Bailey/Delilah's Dossiers
During Delilah's time working as a Loremaster in the Temple Knights, she has been assigned to compile and create documents pertaining to a wide array of subjects. These include other Temple Knight members, missions, Persons of Interest (POI's), enemies, allies, and even histories. Dossiers ID:97J-B94 Subject: Spears, Hayley Rank: Commander Status: Under minimal surveillance, alive Level: White Estimated Threat Level: Reticent Place of Birth: '''Rellekka '''Date of Birth: Wintumber 15th, 121 5A Age: 59. Appears youthful, approx. 30 Gender: Female Race: Human/Icyene Hybrid Aliases: N/A Distinguishing Features: *Blonde hair *Blue eyes *Baggy robes or Temple Knight armor *Youthful in appearance Known Affiliates: *Sir Bool Cowbra *Lt. Delilah Bailey *Nathan Renderra *Serophec Tyo Commander Spears has many affiliates. Most are Temple Knight agents or members of the White Knights. Some are members of the Crux Eqal, such as Nathan Renderra. Most in her company are friends or allies. Personality: '''Commander Spears is a loyal and well-trained officer, serving happily with the order. Her loyalty to the order was demonstrated by her abdication as Queen of Asgarnia in favor of continuing work with the Temple Knights. She is headstrong and brave, but calculating and unlikely to participate in anything without a well thought-out plan. '''Distinct Talents: Her most worrying skill is her near-flawless ability to manipulate and persuade. As a commander, Spears has led multiple detachments and has garnered loyalty from all sides. Spears is trusted by all she comes into contact with but a select few, who are enemies most of the time. Commander Spears also has years of combat experience under her belt and participated in a great number of missions. Noted to be extremely dangerous with weapons of any kind and has the experience to match it. DO NOT COMBAT DIRECTLY. Fluent in Fremennik Tongue, Common Tongue, and Kharidian. History: '''Commander Spears was born in Rellekka to retired White Knight, Michael Jay Spears. Mother is an unknown icyene. Spent her childhood in Rellekka. Ventured out of her motherland in her youth, going as far to Lumbridge where she served as a guard at age 18. Soon promoted to Guard Captain. Grew restless after a year and a half, resigning from her position and selling her home, making way to Falador. Arrived in Falador very soon after, joining the White Knights as a Squire. Proved worthy of skill and soon taken into the Temple Knights whereupon she passed all required tests. Assigned to CSAR under Capt. Jacob Valentine. Began first operation 0400'hrs. Asgarnian time - find and retrieve Hawk 1-1. Mission was successful. Completed two more successful missions before promoted to Proselyte. First mission as a proselyte, find assault team Delta-17 and extract from AO. Mission successful. Participated in infamous Al-Kharid Desert Incident. Mission drastic failure. All other members of CSAR unit KIA. Diagnosed with PTSD afterward. Despite failure, received promotion to Captain and control of newly formed unit 171 at age 23. Commanded 18 operatives. Participated in Siege of Falador 164. Dispatched multiple Kinshra without incurring friendly casualties. Mission successful. Next mission, Operation Stormclaw. Mission successful. Following this, Operation Copperhead. Mission successful. Subsequent mission - Shadow Moses, mission successful. Participated in Zhenbao Crisis. Invasion & assassination successful. Operation Rampart - undertook with Misthalite government cooperation. Separatist group eradicated. Mission successful. Completed famous Darkrim incident afterward, successful. '''DATA EXPUNGED. Became Queen of Asgarnia after fall of HAE. Broke up united empire into smaller states - divide and conquer; defeat in detail. Cooperated fully with Temple Knight agents and White Knight members. Turned city of Falador over to Sir Amik Varze. City council formed soon afterward, made full member. Continues administrative duties in Falador to present. Largely retired. ID:P52-J38 Subject: '''Dean, Ptolemy '''Rank: Curator of the Varrock Museum Status: Under surveillance, alive Level: Maroon Estimated Threat Level: Low Place of Birth: West Ardougne, Kandarin Date of Birth: Septober 4th, Year 142 5A Age: 45 Gender: '''Male '''Race: Human Aliases: N/A Distinguishing Features: *Dark brown hair *Brown eyes *Light stubble *Light skin *Tunic Known Affiliates: *Misthalite aristocracy *Historians Personality: '''Curious but timid and reserved. He has shown resourcefulness and knowledge of the things at his disposal. Dean appears to dislike fighting, using other people in his stead. '''Distinct Talents: Ptolemy Dean is a critical thinker. Analytical and knowledgeable about history, he will use his kindly exterior to manipulate people into doing his bidding. Dean is a well-trusted and well-respected individual by most he comes into contact with. He is sometimes hailed as a national hero of Misthalin and as a champion against invasions. A ballad exists in his honor. Dean helped defeat the Mahjarrat Zenthos during one of the numerous rebellions in Varrock during the Fifth Age. He has continuously shown his great strategy for battle and received the Knight of the Order of the Rune by the Yanillian nobility. History: '''Ptolemy Dean lived the normal and regular life of a citizen in Ardougne of little note. Went into Wizards Guild as an apprentice and at age 18, was conscripted into the Royal Army of Kandarin. Honorably discharged two years later and went back into the study of magic. For reasons unknown, he threw himself into history and went to journey the world. He arrived at the town of Edgeville, Misthalin, and records show he helped with relief efforts. Dean moved to the capital of Varrock shortly after. Became a historian (according to census). In 163 of the Fifth Age, he moved to Falador. Returned to Varrock after the War of 164, resuming former life as historian. Shortly after, Dean made return trips to Falador and met a woman under the name of Lucilla. Married her only after a few months. Promoted to curator in the Varrock Museum. Wars in and around Varrock force a move to Ardougne. Lucilla became pregnant during their stay in Ardougne. Dean opens an antique shop. Lucilla mysteriously disappears from records after this. Daughter by name of 'Melody' appears in census. More wars forced a move back to Varrock. Dean lived as a curator and aids in stopping several rebellions. Becomes nationally acclaimed. Continues to present as curator. Mostly gone from the public eye. ID:64F-72A '''Subject: Renderra, Nathan Rank: Nobleman, current Patriarch of Renderra family Status: Under surveillance, alive Level: Gold Estimated Threat Level: Med to high. Place of Birth: Varrock, Misthalin Date of Birth: Spring Equinox Age: 40 Gender: Male Race: Human Aliases: Natalie Renderra Distinguishing Features: *Black hair *Green eyes. *Wears mostly green and black *Robes or armor, very druidic in style. *Soft facial features. Known Affiliates: *Renderra Family *Guthixians/Druids. *Hayley Spears *Possibly Godless groups and/or mahjarrat. Personality: Nathan is very loyal to any cause he joins. He is a brave commanding officer and fights for what he believes is good. Nathan desires for peace - his father Lucius restored the corrupted Salve river. But while he desires for peace, it is very probable he has motives of his own. Do not trust him. He remains secretive about his goals and mostly withdrawn from the world. Reclusive - possibly from the destruction of the Renderra Isles. Distinct Talents: Nathan almost matches Hayley Spears in control and manipulation. He is trained in many styles of blades and their combat style. Is not to be approached lightly. His melee is only matched by his magical ability. Search for rune pouches or otherwise magical charms/talismans. Nathan has demonstrated extreme craftiness in innovation and should not be trusted with any object, no matter its benign appearance. He is very talented in the art of stealth and highly secretive regarding any information about himself. '''History: '''Nathan is born in the Varrockian Slums. Average grades in Varrock public schooling, money sent from Lucius Renderra. Rebel streak. Eventually becomes a Blacksmith apprentice. Joins the Vendetta terrorist group, seeking to root out corrupt politicians. Joins the Renderra company, working as a Smith. Disappears from the world, before resurfacing to slay the Elder Demon Lerepiel with others off of public record. Marries an Elf-Mahjarrat hybrid. Heads the Renderra family after Lucius Renderra disappearing. (Possible suspicion) Attacks Zamorkian Extremists with family funding. Lucius returns, Salve battle. Five kids born as Nathan’s time in battle winds down. All bear Mahjarrat bloodline. Attack on his home leaves him, once again, off public record. Home rebuilt, Nathan moves back, leading a charge against the Order of Ascension. Life winds down. Wife leaves him. Suspicion of heavy Godless activity. ID:89G-IOP Subject: Rank: Status: Level: Estimated Threat Level: Place of Birth: Date of Birth: Age: Gender: Race: Aliases: Distinguishing Features: Known Affiliates: Personality: Distinct Talents: History: Category:Temple Knights Category:Documents Category:Plots Category:In-Character History